


Day 4: Free Day

by DiannaPhantom27



Series: Olivarry Week 2017 [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Legends aren't Jerks, M/M, Matchmaking, Mick Rory Knows All, Oliver is Supportive of his Not-Boyfriend, Or Not Quite Boyfriends, Pre-Slash, oblivious boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiannaPhantom27/pseuds/DiannaPhantom27
Summary: Barry and Oliver are oblivious. The fact that even Mick and Amaya can tell they're in love, says a lot. They seem to be the only ones unaware of this fact.





	Day 4: Free Day

**Author's Note:**

> Olivarry Week continues to be a day behind... 
> 
> This story is also on my Tumblr ([DiannaPhantomFiction](https://diannaphantomfiction.tumblr.com/)) account.

Kara was enjoying the short break from training to drink sports drinks (and eat calorie bars in the case of the speedsters), but it was mostly for socializing. Most of the people here were already friends, but Kara just knew Barry. It’s not that she wasn’t excited, she was! There were so many heroes here! Back home, it was Kara, Kal-El, J’onn, Diana, and Batman. James could be included in that possibly and Mon-El was getting there, but that was it. Earth 1, though, they had heroes to spare and even some reformed villains. Amaya (who was from the 1940’s because TIME TRAVEL) had even said that this was technically the second generation of heroes.

Kara might be a little jealous.

Kara was trying to look natural as she sipped her bright green sugary drink as she sat with Sara (White Canary), Amaya (Vixen), Thea (Speedy), and Mick (Heatwave) watching Barry and Oliver (Green Arrow) talk in quiet voices up against the nearest wall. Kara wasn’t eavesdropping, but she could tell that they trusted each other in a way Kara had never seen before. They stood at ease, Barry’s cowl down and a soft smile on his face and Oliver was standing with his arms crossed, but his shoulders were loose and his face was relaxed and younger looking.

“Sooo, Thea…” Sarah said leaning forward, “Are they aware they’re in love?”

“Ooooohhh!” Kara gasped, eyes going wide, “That’s what that is!”

Mick let out a sound somewhere between a snort and a hum, tilted his head back and forth in the universal symbol of “I can see that.”

Thea scoffed, “You’re kidding right? They are completely oblivious. Also, I’m pretty sure Barry thinks Oliver is straight.”

“Kid’s an idiot. No straight guy would wear that much leather un-ironically.” Mick said before taking a sip of his own drink (orange). “They look like they stepped out of a bondage club.”

Sara snorted and Thea whispered a soft “ew”.

“Are they allowed to be together legally?” Amaya asked, completely serious and Kara admitted it was a good question. Just because it was legal on her Earth didn’t mean it was on this one.

Sara smirked, “They’re allowed to get married and have babies. The whole shebang.”

Amaya nodded, “Then they should stop being idiots.”

“You’ve met the Flash, right?”

Kara gasped, “Maybe we could, try to get them together?”

“Yes.” Thea said as Amaya rolled her eyes.

“That’s not how love works, Kara.”

“I’m in.” Mick said, causing everyone to look at him oddly, “What? Snart was obsessed with the Kid. I know more about him than all of you combined.”

Thea hummed, “Well, Oliver’s my brother and Sara slept with him…”

Sara looked like she was holding back from saying an innuendo in front of Oliver’s sister.

“What about you, Skirt?”

“I know all of Barry’s favorite foods?”

“I don’t know that. You’re in.”

Sara leaned forward and smiled at her teammate, “Amaya?”

Amaya considered it for a second. Kara wasn’t sure if she was trying to find the strength to say no, or considering the advantages to saying yes.

“Only if it doesn’t interfere with the mission.”

Sara smiled in a way that was actually a little predatory and somehow also totally badass. “Alright, huddle up.”

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver stared over at the group of women (and Mick) huddled together like they were planning a football play.

“Should we be worried about that?”

Barry was trying his best not to look concerned, but it was really a useless effort. Barry wore his emotions unashamedly on his face, and this was no different than any other time.

“Amaya seems to have a good head on her shoulders?”

“Maybe, I don’t trust this.”

Barry smiled a little, it didn’t reach his eyes, but it was a start. Oliver understood that Barry was carrying the weight of the massive mistake he’d recently made and he understood that he didn’t really have anyone on his side within his team because of it. Oliver wouldn’t excuse what Barry had done, but he understood it completely. Oliver couldn’t be mad at Barry when he would have done the same thing if he’d had the chance. He also knew Rip Hunter had gathered the Legends for the very selfish purpose of saving his wife and son (in the beginning at least).

It didn’t help that the Legends had forgotten to tell Barry that his…whatever the hell Snart was to Barry was dead.

Basically, Barry needed someone in his corner right now and Oliver fully intended to be that person. Barry had done the same for Oliver plenty of times; it was only fair that he do the same. Besides, it would be nice to see Barry’s smile reach his eyes again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy? Leave a comment below or hit me up on Tumblr and let me know! I love to talk to my readers!


End file.
